One Piece Wiki:Featured Article Polls
As discussed in this page since we didn't want to completely want to delete the page, we thought that we should continue updating it. So, we thought of beginning nominations of three days before a month end because the nominations will last only three days. Then begin the poll on the first day of the next month that will last for a week. We will start with February, though we are starting it later than planned. Please remember to update the associate template when a poll ends. Rules *One nomination per user. *Sign your nomination. *Non Main-space articles are not permitted. *You must have 300 edits and 3 months of experience on this wiki in order to vote. *You can't nominate articles about chapters, episodes and articles that are already in the template. *In the event of a tie each article that is tied gets featured. July 2013, Part 1 Nominations The nomination period started on June 27 at 19:00 UTC and will end on July 4 at 19:00 UTC. # Thousand Sunny 19:01, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Too important. I don't know why it's not featured yet. #Big Mom SeaTerror (talk) 07:20, June 28, 2013 (UTC) #Bentham 18:15, June 28, 2013 (UTC) #Cavendish 11:42, June 30, 2013 (UTC) #Thunderous Soldier of Rage 02:19, July 2, 2013 (UTC) #Dwarves 19:48, July 2, 2013 (UTC) #Issho 20:13, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Voting The voting period is now closed. It closed on July 12 at 19:00 UTC, and resulted in a tiebreaker between the following articles; Thousand Sunny, Dwarves, and Issho. Thousand Sunny # 19:20, July 5, 2013 (UTC) # 00:09, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Technically, a Straw Hat Crewmember that's not featured. # 17:38, July 12, 2013 (UTC) # User:X-RAPTOR 18:00, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Big Mom # # # Bentham # 00:12, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Straw Hat Ally not featured. # # Cavendish # 06:39, July 6, 2013 (UTC) # # Thunderous Soldier of Rage # 16:20, July 12, 2013 (UTC) # # Dwarves #Joekido (talk) 19:32, July 5, 2013 (UTC) # 20:15, July 5, 2013 (UTC) # (No love for dwarves?) #SeaTerror (talk) 18:59, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Issho # 19:24, July 5, 2013 (UTC) #-- # 06:41, July 8, 2013 (UTC) # 06:43, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Category:One Piece Encyclopedia July 2013-Part 2 Nominations The nomination period will end on July 19 at 19:00 UTC # Zephyr 19:13, July 12, 2013 (UTC) #Bon Kurei SeaTerror (talk) 19:13, July 12, 2013 (UTC) #Dellinger Man of Myth is Dayman (talk) 19:14, July 12, 2013 (UTC) # Fisher Tiger 19:20, July 12, 2013 (UTC) (Great Article) # Pascia (do it) # Shichibukai 11:17, July 13, 2013 (UTC) # Caribou 10:35, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Voting The voting period has ended and Zephyr will be featured. Zephyr # 17:33, July 20, 2013 (UTC) # 17:35, July 20, 2013 (UTC) # 18:18, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Bon Kurei # # # Dellinger # # # Fisher Tiger # 18:45, July 20, 2013 (UTC) # # Pascia # # # Shichibukai # 08:29, July 20, 2013 (UTC) # # Caribou # # # August 2013-Part 1 Nominations The nomination period ended on August 3 at 19:00 UTC. # Bartolomeo 16:58, July 27, 2013 (UTC) # Bentham 17:02, July 27, 2013 (UTC) # Shichibukai 06:35, July 28, 2013 (UTC) #Pagaya 15:46, July 29, 2013 (UTC) #Fisher Tiger 06:37, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Voting The voting period is now closed. It closed on August 10 at 19:00 UTC, and resulted in a tie between the articles; Bartolomeo and Shichibukai. Bartolomeo # 08:15, August 4, 2013 (UTC) # 06:39, August 7, 2013 (UTC) # 11:41, August 8, 2013 (UTC) #-- #SeaTerror (talk) 17:45, August 8, 2013 (UTC) # 11:36, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Bentham # 23:39, August 3, 2013 (UTC) # # Shichibukai # 23:13, August 3, 2013 (UTC) # 10:54, August 4, 2013 (UTC) # 11:38, August 8, 2013 (UTC) # 14:41, August 8, 2013 (UTC) # 14:43, August 8, 2013 (UTC) # 14:45, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Pagaya # 16:22, August 8, 2013 (UTC) # # Fisher Tiger # # # August 2013-Part 2 Nominations The nomination period ended on August 26 at 00:00 UTC. #Bon Kurei SeaTerror (talk) 01:43, August 23, 2013 (UTC) #Chinjao 00:38, August 23, 2013 (UTC) #CP9 00:40, August 23, 2013 (UTC) #Fisher Tiger Montblanc Noland (talk) 02:01, August 23, 2013 (UTC) #Mera Mera no Mi 02:27, August 23, 2013 (UTC) #Corrida Colosseum-- 02:35, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Voting The voting period is now closed. It closed on September 2nd at 3:00 UTC, and resulted in a tie between the articles; Bon Kurei and Mera Mera no Mi. Bon Kurei # 20:59, August 27, 2013 (UTC) # 21:06, August 27, 2013 (UTC) # 21:17, August 27, 2013 (UTC) VOTE FOR OUR DEAREST OKAMA~! # # 13:09, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Chinjao # 19:26, August 29, 2013 (UTC) #-- # CP9 # 21:30, August 27, 2013 (UTC) # 23:04, August 27, 2013 (UTC) # Fisher Tiger #Montblanc Noland (talk) 12:49, August 30, 2013 (UTC) # # Mera Mera no Mi # 21:01, August 27, 2013 (UTC) # 11:05, August 28, 2013 (UTC) # 03:48, August 28, 2013 (UTC) #SeaTerror (talk) 19:38, August 29, 2013 (UTC) # 16:47, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Need more articles that aren't characters. Corrida Colosseum # 21:03, August 27, 2013 (UTC) # # September 2013-Part 1 Nominations The nomination period ended on September 10 at 13:00 UTC #Chinjao 13:35, September 4, 2013 (UTC) #Rokushiki 13:41, September 4, 2013 (UTC) We need more non-character articles! With all the characters, we look like a bunch of fanboys all the time. And Rokushiki is a well written, very imformative article. #Devil Fruit 14:45, September 4, 2013 (UTC) #Blackbeard Pirates 14:47, September 4, 2013 (UTC) #The Worst Generation Montblanc Noland (talk) 02:33, September 7, 2013 (UTC) #Jyabura SeaTerror (talk) 03:54, September 7, 2013 (UTC) #Straw Hat 14:23, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Voting The voting period is now closed. It closed on September 17th at 17:00 UTC, and resulted in a tie between the articles; Rokushiki and The Worst Generation. Chinjao # 12:15, September 11, 2013 (UTC) # # Rokushiki # 16:28, September 10, 2013 (UTC) # 16:30, September 10, 2013 (UTC) It is a well written article, and a lot of Marines seem to use it. # 00:09, September 11, 2013 (UTC) # 13:15, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Very good article that new readers wouldn't have previous knowledge of. # 14:29, September 14, 2013 (UTC) # 11:15, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Devil Fruit # # # Blackbeard Pirates #-- # # The Worst Generation # 16:34, September 10, 2013 (UTC) #Montblanc Noland (talk) 21:10, September 10, 2013 (UTC) # 00:10, September 11, 2013 (UTC) # 11:50, September 17, 2013 (UTC) # 12:58, September 17, 2013 (UTC) # 13:35, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Jabra # # # Straw Hat # 00:07, September 11, 2013 (UTC) its an important article # 11:53, September 11, 2013 (UTC) # September 2013-Part 2 Nominations The nomination period will start on September 17, 17:00 UTC and ended on September 23, 17:00 UTC #Chapter 1-- 22:50, September 17, 2013 (UTC) #Calgara 22:51, September 17, 2013 (UTC) #Thunder Soldier 23:38, September 17, 2013 (UTC) #Gorosei 23:42, September 17, 2013 (UTC) #Keimi 23:50, September 17, 2013 (UTC) #FUNimation Entertainment 00:22, September 18, 2013 (UTC) #Devil Fruit 03:29, September 18, 2013 (UTC) #Hody Jones 12:05, September 18, 2013 (UTC) #Jabra 12:08, September 18, 2013 (UTC) #Bepo (*^*) #SBS 12:52, September 18, 2013 (UTC) So many fans are unaware of their existence. And it's not some fangirl character article everyone always nominates. Voting The voting period is now closed. It closed on September 30th at 17:00 UTC, and resulted in a tie between the articles; Devil Fruit and SBS. Chapter 1 # 16:05, September 24, 2013 (UTC) # # Calgara # # # Thunder Soldier # # # Gorosei # # # Keimi # # # FUNimation Entertainment # 16:10, September 24, 2013 (UTC) # # Devil Fruit #-- # 05:51, September 25, 2013 (UTC) # 05:57, September 29, 2013 (UTC) #SeaTerror (talk) 08:14, September 30, 2013 (UTC) # 08:46, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Hody Jones # # # Jabra # # # Bepo # surprised you didn't nominate it staw SBS # 12:56, September 24, 2013 (UTC) # 13:15, September 24, 2013 (UTC) Highly informative, not a fanboy character article. # 07:00, September 29, 2013 (UTC) # 19:35, September 29, 2013 (UTC) # 15:02, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Sorry Bepo. Maybe next time ;_; October 2013 - Part 1 Nominations The nomination period started on September 30, 17:00 UTC and ended on October 07, 17:00 UTC. # Bepo 16:53, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Bepo for the win! #Gatz 17:04, September 30, 2013 (UTC) #Skypiea 17:37, September 30, 2013 (UTC) #Jyabura SeaTerror (talk) 19:29, September 30, 2013 (UTC) #Water 7 21:39, September 30, 2013 (UTC) #Marines 21:46, September 30, 2013 (UTC) #Gorosei Surprised this isn't already, it's pretty major! #Gomu Gomu no Mi 07:49, October 1, 2013 (UTC) #Bounties { John Trololo } 18:33, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Voting The voting period started on October 8, 04:00 UTC and ended on October 15, 04:00 UTC. Marines will be featured. Bepo #SeaTerror (talk) 03:51, October 8, 2013 (UTC) (Bepobear) # 17:43, October 9, 2013 (UTC) # 20:18, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Gatz # # # Skypiea # # # Jabra # 18:43, October 12, 2013 (UTC) # # Water 7 # 23:56, October 8, 2013 (UTC) I'm still not convinced voting for our nominations is the best plan, but very well. # # Marines # 17:03, October 8, 2013 (UTC) # 09:45, October 12, 2013 (UTC) # 19:58, October 12, 2013 (UTC) # 20:35, October 14, 2013 (UTC) No ties. Gorosei # # 20:26, October 14, 2013 (UTC) # Gomu Gomu no Mi # 04:00, October 8, 2013 (UTC) # # Bounties #'{ John Trololo }' 23:16, October 8, 2013 (UTC) # # October 2013 - Part 2 Nominations The nomination period started on October 15, 5:00 UTC and ended on October 22, 5:00 UTC. #Gomu Gomu no Mi 05:18, October 15, 2013 (UTC) #Kin'emon 05:22, October 15, 2013 (UTC) #Gorosei c'mon guys #Camel 13:54, October 15, 2013 (UTC) #Bepo SeaTerror (talk) 18:36, October 15, 2013 (UTC) #Blackbeard Pirates 19:07, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Voting The voting period started on October 22, 11:00 UTC and will end on October 29, 11:00 UTC. Gomu Gomu no Mi # 11:00, October 22, 2013 (UTC) # 11:11, October 22, 2013 (UTC) #SeaTerror (talk) 18:46, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Kin'emon # # # Gorosei # 12:22, October 22, 2013 (UTC) They are fairly important, no? # Yes, Nova thank you! You deserve a coockie. # 14:47, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Camel # 11:09, October 22, 2013 (UTC) # # Bepo # # # Blackbeard Pirates #Besty17 (talk) 11:14, October 22, 2013 (UTC) #-- # 14:48, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Mmmmhmmmm